He didn't say always
by CarolineMiller
Summary: "Seus medos vão embora ou consomem você, James." Minha mãe dizia enquanto encarava-me com seus olhos escuros e profundos. "E, naqueles poucos segundos de distância na linha tênue que separa a vida e o nada, você é o que você é." Algum pouco sobre James Potter e seus últimos momentos. Porque ele não disse "sempre". Oh, não. Ele disse "Lily, pegue o Harry e vá!". [Oneshot]


**HE DIDN'T SAY ALWAYS**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** "Seus medos vão embora ou consomem você, James." Minha mãe dizia enquanto encarava-me com seus olhos escuros e profundos. "E, naqueles poucos segundos de distância na linha tênue que separa a vida e o nada, você é o que você é."

Algum pouco sobre James Potter e seus últimos momentos. Porque ele não disse "sempre". Oh, não. Ele disse "Lily, pegue o Harry e vá!".  
[Oneshot]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowlling. Plágio é crime e blablabla

Uma pequena oneshot na visão de James sobre os últimos momentos.

Inspirada no prompt do tumblr: "In our language we dont say Always, we say Lily, take Harry and go! which translates into I will die for you without allowing my disrespectful obsession to destroy your family and hate on your abused child and I think that is beautiful."

*Possível spin off de Circunstâncias, minha longfic Jily.

Reviews são sempre muito bem vindos e eu irei recebê-los com todo o amor do mundo

* * *

 ** _Você é o que você é - Capítulo Único._**

* * *

"Quando você está em frente à morte o seu caráter transparece."

Foi o que ouvi minha mãe falar certa vez, há muito tempo, quando a guerra estava aumentando e pessoas estavam morrendo sem qualquer explicação visível. Ouviam-se boatos de torturas e feitos estrondosos. Ouviam-se boatos de súplicas e de coragem diante do último suspiro. E minha mãe tinha sua teoria sobre o que acontecia naquele momento específico.

"Seus medos vão embora ou consomem você, James." Ela dizia enquanto encarava-me com seus olhos escuros e profundos. "E, naqueles poucos segundos de distância na linha tênue que separa a vida e o nada, você é o que você é."

Lembro-me de nem lhe dar muita atenção ao ouvi-la. Lembro-me que, àquela época, a perspectiva de morrer nem passava por minha mente.

Eu era James Potter, o maroto quebrador de regras; aquele com melhores amigos inseparáveis, as ideias geniais, as aventuras escondidas. Isso para não falar em minha inteligência. Quem quereria se enfiar em meu caminho sendo eu tudo aquilo e muito mais? Quem iria ousar tripudiar James Potter?

Claro, era um pensamento estúpido e totalmente arrogante, mas, bem, eu tive minha fase.

Mas, pouco tempo depois de ouvi-la falar aquilo, a vida pareceu se tornar cada vez mais tortuosa e intransigente. Eu estava com medo e a guerra aumentava a cada dia mais, aproximando-se como uma tempestade prestes a explodir sobre nossas cabeças. E então eu me vi pensando na morte muito mais do que em todos os meus dezoito anos de vida.

"Por isso temos de dar sempre o nosso melhor, James." Ela dizia sem nunca desviar os olhos dos meus. "Para que, quando chegarmos a este momento, tenhamos orgulho do que fomos durante a vida. Para que, quando chegar a nossa hora, possamos de fato encarar a morte como uma velha amiga." Lembrei-me de ouvi-la mencionar a velha história que me contava em noites chuvosas, antes de dormir. Sobre os três irmãos e a capa da invisibilidade. Sobre não temer a morte. Sobre viver a vida da melhor forma possível para não haver arrependimentos.

 _Suas palavras ressoavam em meus ouvidos de forma frequente naquela época._

E então eu tinha dezenove anos e muitas responsabilidades sobre meus ombros. O inimigo por trás da guerra finalmente havia se mostrado e então tínhamos muita sujeira para limpar. A Ordem da Fênix e seus ideais era o ponto alto, o esquadrão contra as Artes das Trevas. A esperança de um povo bruxo amedrontado. A última saída naquele mar de mortes e destruição e eu, James Potter, estava lá guerreando no alto escalão, junto de meus melhores amigos. E de minha amada.

Apesar de todos os pesares eu não conseguia pensar numa época mais feliz de minha vida. Todas as coisas as quais amava estavam unidas com o mesmo propósito e eu tinha certeza de que, no final de tudo, daríamos conta do recado.

Afinal o que poderia querer se enfiar em meu caminho? Eu, James Potter, um soldado. Três melhores amigos que dariam a vida por mim e, por fim, mas não menos importante: o amor da minha vida.

Tudo estava bem. Por algum tempo.

Até que as coisas se tornaram tão assustadoras que ninguém mais saía para as ruas. Ninguém sabia em quem confiar. O mundo estava um caos. E eu, James Potter, estava no meio de tudo aquilo.

 _E as palavras de minha mãe ecoavam em minha mente mais uma vez._

De que forma eu poderia não ter medo de morrer quando havia pessoas que dependiam de mim? Eu não era mais James Potter, o maroto. Eu era James Potter, esposo e, em um futuro próximo, pai.

A alegria e o medo ao ouvir aquela notícia foram extremos. Nosso amor finalmente dera frutos e nós seríamos pais. Mas também teríamos um novo ponto fraco. Algo pelo qual deveríamos nos preservar. A vida do bebê dependia da nossa então e não poderíamos jogá-las fora.

Nós saímos do campo de batalha com a única finalidade de protegermos nosso filho.

"Quanto mais você se esconde de seus medos, James, mais você os atrai."

Infelizmente, apesar de todas as nossas precauções por conta da segurança, o destino pregou uma peça conosco: uma profecia. Algo que ia muito além de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ter imaginado. Algo que era tão atemorizante que nem eu nem Lily conseguíamos mais dormir sem acabarmos tendo pesadelos.

Harry era um bebê. Uma criança. Meu filho. _Nosso_ filho.

E eu via nos olhos de Lily o quanto ela estava sofrendo. E eu sofria por conta daquilo.

Mas, ainda assim havia perseverança. Nós dois que sempre fomos tão unidos, conseguiríamos passar por aquilo também. Sirius, Remus e Peter eram outros pelos quais eu colocaria minha mão no fogo, pois eu sabia que fariam qualquer coisa para proteger a mim e aos meus. Eles eram minha família também.

"Todo mundo tem fraquezas, meu filho. Alguns por doces, outros por coisas caras. E ainda existem aqueles que possuem em sua fraqueza a maior de todas as virtudes: o amor."

Então eu não mais era o soldado James Potter. Eu era um pai e marido desesperado. Meus novos ideais eram a minha família. Protegê-la de tudo o que pudesse feri-la. Defendê-la de todas as coisas que quisessem lhe causar mal.

Lembro-me de ter pensado em uma noite qualquer enquanto observava Lily dormir ao segurar a mão de Harry entre a sua e ele retribuir o aperto em seus dedos com força, como se nunca fosse deixá-la ir, que estávamos protegidos.

Que iríamos ficar bem.

Que tudo aquilo logo passaria e, então, poderíamos ter a vida normal e feliz que sempre havíamos sonhado em ter.

Mas, como sempre, o destino não pareceu concordar.

As palavras de minha mãe voltaram a ecoar em minha mente a cada segundo que passava e, a cada batida acelerada de meu coração, eu conseguia sentir: a minha hora estava próxima.

 _"... outros por coisas caras."_

E, da mesma forma que eu sabia sobre aquilo, também sabia quem havia _causado_ aquilo: Peter. Um irmão. Um amigo. Família.

Quando havia confiado aquela parte tão importante de minha vida à ele imaginei que qualquer dúvida que ele pudesse ter em relação aos meus sentimentos para com ele teriam sumido. Eu o amava como a um irmão e, por mais que pudéssemos ter encontrado algumas desavenças no caminho, sempre havia dado meu melhor à ele.

Mas não fora recíproco. Por quê? Eu me perguntava.

 _"Seus medos vão embora ou consomem você, James."_

Senti o aperto em meu peito aumentar enquanto observava os olhos ofídicos à minha frente.

Ele sorria enquanto me observava e o sangue em minhas veias parecia correr milhões de vezes mais rápido e eu sabia que precisava de tempo. Lily precisava de tempo. Harry precisava de tempo.

E não apenas para fugir, mas para viver. Harry, para ser criança e, Lily, para ser mãe. De tempo para que pudessem usufruir das coisas as quais não havíamos tido oportunidade. De tempo. Porque era injusto que eles não pudessem tê-lo depois de tudo o qual havíamos feito.

E então, quase da mesma forma que havia surgido – de repente -, o medo sumiu. E eu soube o que precisava fazer. E eu sabia qual seria minha consequência. Minha última consequência.

O lado bom daquilo é que eu sempre fora muito inconsequente e, mesmo àquele momento, em frente à morte, eu não poderia negar que era uma forma muito digna de se morrer: por amor.

Minha maior fraqueza. Meu maior orgulho.

 _"E, naqueles poucos segundos de distância na linha tênue que separa a vida e o nada, você é o que você é."_

Portanto, – quando percebi que não possuía minha varinha em mãos e soube que nada havia a se fazer a não ser aceitar o destino ao qual estava fadado a enfrentar – já havia deixado de ser James Potter, o maroto com melhores amigos o qual um dia tinha sido. Não era mais o James Potter soldado e desbravado. Não era mais James Potter pai e marido.

Oh, não. Eu era mais.

Eu era o som da voz de minha mãe ao me narrar contos infantis para me fazer dormir. A forma como meu pai havia me ensinado a montar na vassoura. Eu era o primeiro sorriso de Harry. O olhar brilhante de Lily todas as manhãs ao acordar, dizendo-me com firmeza que iríamos enfrentar tudo aquilo, _juntos_. Era a amizade com Sirius. O compromisso em lutar por Remus. Era a vontade de perdoar Peter. Era o amor incondicional por minha família.

— Lily, pegue o Harry e vá! — gritei de forma desesperada, rezando para que ela conseguisse sair dali. Que conseguisse salvar Harry. _Harry!_ Para que pudesse fazer por ele todas as coisas as quais estava fadado a não fazer. Para que pudesse contar a ele o quanto eu o amei e continuaria amando mesmo após a morte. — É Ele! Vá! Corra! Eu vou atrasá-lo!

E então ele sorriu para mim, erguendo sua varinha sem nem ao menos pestanejar.

E, naquele momento em que a morte era iminente e não havia qualquer escapatória, eu me tornei todas as coisas a qual não pudera ser ou ver; era o amor o qual eu queria poder ter dado ao meu filho, a voz de Lily contando todas as histórias que ainda não havia lhe narrado para fazê-lo dormir... Os passeios que nunca viriam junto de Sirius e Remus e a explicação para a traição que culminara naquele momento.

Eu era o que eu era.

 _— Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

 **N/A: Hm, oi?! Que cara de pau a minha de vir aqui e ficar postando quinhentas oneshots sem atualizar minhas longfics, né? Eu sei, eu sei. Me perdoem por isso, mas estou numa fase mais "hello darkness, my old friend" da minha inspiração e, bem, essa one aqui não saía da minha cabeça. E, como sempre, pre-ci-sei escrevê-la.**

 **Eu não tenho certeza de como ela ficou, pois eu queria escrever algo não muito melodramático, afinal eu imagino que James seja um cara mais direto e, bem, foi isso que saiu.**

 **Me debulhei em lágrimas ao escrevê-la, porém eu sou manteiga derretida e... E, para mim, esse é um tópico doloroso de se escrever, afinal os feels jily me deixam sad ahahaha Aliás, eu nem sei de onde veio a coragem para escrevê-lo.**

 **Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Não esqueçam de me contar o que acharam, ok?**

 **Beijinhos *insira um coração aqui***


End file.
